The Great Odor
by somethingspecialaboutyou
Summary: Hermione has to marry this guy Jose who she just met, but on this cruise she finally met a guy that she wants to be with for the rest of her life. The problem is he doesnt have alot of money, but she doesnt care.


The Great Odor

Chapter 1 An unexpected surprise

It was past 8:15 A.M and Hermione Granger was still in her small and ratty twin sized bed. She shared her bed with her 3 younger sisters and brother.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Came pounding through their room was Hermione's mom.

"Hermione! Wake up sweetheart. I have a surprise for you." Said her mom shaking her slightly.

The Grangers where poor. They lived in a one bedroom apartment. All the children slept in the one bedroom in one twin sized bed. The parents slept in the living room hey had a couch that pulled out into a bed.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione wake up."

"What?" asked Hermione coming up from under the covers rubbing her red eyes.

"Mom has a surprise for you." Said Hermione's youngest sister. Who was five years old. Her name was Genova.

"What kind of surprise?" asked Hermione.

"I cant tell you silly. Mom payed me a penny to keep it a secret." Said Genova.

"Fine Ill be there in a minute."

"It is my 5th year at Hogwarts. I am 17 years old. I am going on real expensive cruise. I am going to make the best out of my situation." Said Hermione talking to herself.

"Hermione!" Screamed her entire family form the living room.

"Ok I am coming!" screamed Hermione to her family.

Hermione was walking through the hallway to get to the living room. On the way there you can glance into the kitchen. Hermione looked into and saw thi guy standing there. Hermione keeps walking ans stares at him then she accidentally walks into the door way.

"Oh honey." Said her mom and dad running to her.

Hermione is laying on the carpeted floor. Her mom picks her up. She guides her into the living room where there are two adults she also didn't know. Her mom sits her down on the couch between the two adults.

"So this is your beautiful daughter Hermione." Said the female of the two adults.

"Yes." Said Her mother giving the lady a polite smile.

"Wow!" Said Hermione real load.

"What is it sweetheart?" Asked her mother stretching her arm out to her.

"No offence." Said Hermione getting up.

"But I don't even know these people, I don't even know whats going on. So can you please just tell me and be honest and tell me the truth on whats going on."

."Fine I think its best." Said her dad.

"We can't hide this anymore."

"Am I adopted?" asked Hermione her hands vibrating.

"No honey." Said her mom sitting her down." But this news may be shocking to you so you should sit down."

"Mom I am siting down." Smirked Hermione.

"Oh ok. That's good." Said her mom now siting on the floor.

"Well we cant hold this off any more." Said the ,am.

"Your right." Said her dad.

"Honey these are the Walkenters."

"Hi, nice to finally meet you." Said Hermione shacking their hands.

"And this is their son Jose."

Hermione whips her head to look at him. They look into each others eyes for a minute.

"Hermione."

"Hermione."

"What?"asked Hermione to her mother.

"There is more to this."

"You tell her honey."

"What? Oh ok." Said her dad.

"Well these fine people asked us if you could marry their son."

"What? How long do I have to decide?" asked Hermione.

"Well this has been planned for three months." Said her mom.

"Oh why did you guys decide to tell me now?"

"Don't take it that way." Said her dad.

"What am I supposed to say just go along with it!" Screamed Hermione.

Hermione ran out of the room. Hermione is in her room on her bed crying.

Her mom walks in sits down on her bed and puts her arm around her daughter.

"Honey we have no choice."

"Why I want to marry the guy of my dreams. Not a guy I just met!"

"I know they are rich and we need the money."

By now they are both crying.

The End

Sorry my writing or grammer isn't that good. But I hope you like my story and of course if I get good comments back I will write more. Just tell me ok bye bye. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
